X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 10)
by dreamypink1
Summary: One of the funniest chapters so far! As the X-Men and Generation Team get to know one another...some humor comes along...jokes are played yet...who knew someone would dance in there underwear??


:: Chapter Ten ::  
~Kelsey Luck~  
  
  
A loud banging came from the hallway and than some cursing and anger. "Hello?!?! Is ANYONE in this bathroom? Logan  
if thats YOU get out! I know ITS you!! You'd just LOVE for Jean to see me wet myself in my boxers? eh? Think I'm not  
as tough as I look,and than head over to you? Is THAT it?!?!" Scott growled pounding on the bathroom door furisouly  
crouching and trying to hold it in. Scott than put his ears to the door and only heard a little bit of humming and  
giggling. He than growled "LLLOGGAANNN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I demanded you get out of the bathroom for one second and  
be a MAN!! Yeah you heard me....A M-A-N!" Scott than smirked and thought *Now that'll get him to come out for SURE!*   
  
He than smiled and crossed his arms saying "You are the man Scott,you are the one..." A couple of minutes Scott was  
slumped against the wall,crossing his legs tightly and clenching his teeth making little girl squeeks in pain. He than  
squealed loudly when he thought he had felt something out,but sighed in relieve when it was nothing. Scott than clenched  
his fist and said "Alright NO more Mister Nice Guy! Ever SINCE he's become a member of this team,he's been acting like  
everything has to go HIS way! Well I'm tired of it!!!! You hear me Logan?!?! I'm T-I-R-E-D of it!!" He than took his   
toothprush and scraped across the door yelling "You think you've seen me make a BIG fool of myself?! WELL WATCH ME NOW!  
Look HA HA HA! I'm dancing around like a chicken in my boxers! Oohhhh yeah! Dancing around like a chicken pluckning my  
head and "getting jiggy" with it!!! COME ON AND COME OUT TO SEE THE DANCING CHICKEN MA--"  
  
Scott than heard the door open while doing his dance and turned around,when he realized it wasn't Logan one bit....it  
was one of the Generation X members! Monet glanced up from brushing her hair and screamed loudly jumping up and down   
pointing at him. Scotts eyes than went big and he tried to talk,but his mouth was glued together and he had no idea what  
to do.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMEEEE! T-----THERES A S-S-SICK PERVERT WHO WAS JUST DANCING IN HIS BOXERS  
INFRONT OF ME!! AND HE JUST WET HIMSELF!" She screamed pointing at Scott,and than suddenly all the doors in the hallway  
started to open glancing out looking at Scott and Monet,who started to cry and ran into her room quickly.  
  
"I-I-I can e-e-e-xpla-i-n....yes...I c-c-an.." Scott stammered on his knees and than glanced down seeing a big yellow  
spot on his boxers. He than slowly looking up,seeing his hands start to shake and he was white as a ghost. He than said  
smoothly "I--Its alright Scotty boy.....j-j-just be glad that two faced dog Logan isn't he-er..." Scott than was cut off  
by hearing a bunch of giggles coming from the stairs. He than slowly got up and stood up, peering over at the steps were  
Kelsey,Rogue,Logan,Laurie, and Kitty squinting on there knees holding on to one another from falling over from laughter.   
  
"Hey Slim, weren't ya potty trained?" Logan smirked, keeping in his laughter.   
  
Scotts face than turned red and than glared at Logan and cried out his arms in the air,turning his back running, "Oohh  
FORGET it! YOUR hopeless!" He than ran into his room and slammed the door, angryly.  
  
"Now THAT was unexpected!" Kitty beamed, standing up holding onto Laurie for support.   
  
"Ya got that right sugah!" Rogue smiled and helped Kelsey up from laughing so hard.  
  
"Poor Monet!" Kelsey giggled.  
  
"She'll probably have NIGHTMARES for a couple of months!" Laurie joked and everyone started laughing, starting to walk  
up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Kelsey than wandered over to Monets door and knocked on it. "Monet??" She asked and than opened the door slowly, glancing  
in when suddenly Monet slammed the door opened and yelled "TAKE THIS YOU SICK PERVERT!" And slammed a pillow over Kelsey with  
full force.  
  
"Oh my god! Kelsey! I'm sooo sorry!" Monet said,dropping the pillow and hugging Kelsey. "It-It's just that...seeing a full   
grown man dancing in his h-h-h-appy faced boxers infront of the bathroom door wasn't what I EXPECTED!" She cried, upset.  
  
Kelsey than laughed and said "I don't blame you! I probably would have gotton Seans Shave Razor and chased him around the  
hallway with it."   
  
Monet than giggled and said rolling her eyes "What would you do? Shave his butt?"   
  
"Nnnah...just those happy face boxers is all!" Kelsey said,rubbing her hands together and than winking. Monet than put a   
grossed out look on her face and picked up the pillow and hit Kelsey on the head with it again.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Kelsey laughed and than ran into the door next store to Monets,which was Everletts.   
  
"KEL? What are you doing in here?" Everlett moaned,from under the covers.  
  
"Oohhh nothing...just teaching your girlfriend on how to shave off someones boxers is all." Kelsey teased and Everlett threw  
one of his pillows at her tiredly. She than caught the pillow and threw it back making it land back on top of Everletts head.  
  
"Serves you right for trying to hit a woman!" Kelsey joked and than grabbed Everletts shacing cream bottle sneaking out of the  
door.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! Kel--" Everlett yelled shooting up from the blankets and than it grew faint when Kelsey quickly shut the door and  
ran into Monets quickly.  
  
"Ta DA!" Kelsey said showing Monet the shaving cream.  
  
"THIS is Everletts?" Monet said surprisingly,taking off the lid and spraying some on her hand. She than sniffed it and said in  
surprise "It actully SMELLS good too!"  
  
"Wha?? Shaving cream that smells good?" Kelsey said,leaning over and smelling it. Monet than shoved it on Kelseys nose when she  
bent over.  
  
"Ha ha very funny!" Kelsey said whipping it off,trying to keep a straight face. Monet than started to giggle and Kelsey joined  
in shrugging.  
  
Just when Monet was about to put the lid back on in the shaving cream bottle the door slammed open and a hairy guy with kisses  
boxers walked in. Monet and Kelsey than screamed loudly and hugged one another freaked out.  
  
"Jean! I'm here darli--" Scott smiled "sexly" and than his eyes went big when he saw Kelsey and Monet hugging on to one another  
scared.  
  
A loud step of footsteps came down the hallway and than skidded in Chamber, who yelped back in horror too from the doorway seeing  
Scott in his "sexy" kisses boxers,that were meant for Jean.  
  
"Bloody! What are ya' doin' to Kel and Monet!?" Chamber said with big eyes and than feeling a little furious at Scott for being such  
a jerk.  
  
"Now now listen uhh whatever your name is...I don't mean to scare your friend or girlfriend or friends or whatever,but Angelos told   
me this is Jeans room and....." He than stopped and heard a sharp tapping noise.  
  
"Just what are you doing to these two young ladies Scott?" Jean said,tapping her foot with her arms crossed trying to keep a stern  
look on her face.  
  
"I-I-I....thought this was your room and...." Scott stammered turning red,and unhappy that this didn't turn out like he had planned  
last night.  
  
"Well I think you should apologize to these ladies and than come down to join the rest of us for breakfast since it's second round   
up." Jean said, turning her back. She than added "Oh by the way Scott,cute boxers!" She than winked at the girls and started to walk  
downstairs slowly.  
  
Scott than blushed and waved keeping a smile on his face. He than turned around and gave Kelsey and Monet a dirty angry look.  
  
"Look what you two have done!!" Scott yelled,starting to go further into the room starring them down while Monet and Kelsey moved back  
further and further.  
  
"Hey Scotty,chill!" Chamber suggested quickly slipping in and getting infront of Kelsey. "Just leave the gals alone and be on your   
way to getting dressed and join' the rest for breakfast. Heck I'll take ya down if you promise to leave Kel and Monet alone."  
  
Scott than stopped and reconsidered this offer. "Alright I suppose your right,but tell Angelo your friend to give better directions  
on the halls of these doors. They all seem alike." He mumurred and than turned his back,with Chamber patting Kelseys shoulder and about  
to walk forward when there was aloud spraying noise. Chamber than stopped and looked at Monet who had an angry revengeful look on  
her face. He than glanced up ahead and started to laugh, where she had aimed at.  
  
Scott than stopped feeling something wet on his butt and turned his head around and saw Monet spraying the can of shaving cream.  
She than quickly fumbled with the can of shaving cream and it sprayed some of his face. Scott than glared and Monet glared back  
cruely.  
  
"Don't EVER come into this hallway again in your boxers or for sure I'll tell Professior X about your behavior to my best friend  
Kelsey and I and about you dancing in your boxers when I was in the bathroom,you pervert!" Monet said standing up and than throwing  
the shaving cream bottle at him.  
  
Scott than caught it and whipped some shaving cream off his face disguisted.  
  
"Oh by the way SCOTTY...be sure to go next door and give that shaving cream to my sweety Everlett." Monet said,reaching for her nail  
filer and than started to nile her nails paying full attention to them.  
  
Scotts face than boiled with anger and stompped off, with the shaving cream.   
  
The room than suddenly burst into laughter and Kelsey said giggling "Alright you can come out now everyone! He's gone!"  
  
Out came Logan, Laurie, Kitty and Emma from the other side of the bed with all there faces red which had looked like they had laughed  
there faces off.   
  
"Slim sure needs to learn a thing or two about woman!" Logan sneered as he helped Laurie up. Laurie just smiled at him and nodded her  
head trying to keep in the laughter.  
  
"I can't believe he's like that!" Emma objected as she got up,brushing off the dust on her pants. "He sounds so well....perfect when  
I and Sean talked with him about the mission!"   
  
"Well thats Scott for you!" Kitty beamed up,who was helped up by Kelsey. "I'm surprised how Jean keeps up with him and his wierd ways!  
Like boxers with kisses for Jean? How sad!"  
  
Everyone than nodded there heads and started to laugh again once the room was quiet.  
  
"Well I betta' go join em' downstairs for breakfast." Chamber said once he was done laughing. He than waved his hand and walked out,who  
than started laughing in the hallway again and his laughter was heard until he got downstairs.  
  
"And to think what everyone else will see when they see him for breakfast!" Kelsey said giggling and than everyone looked at her confused.  
  
"Oohhh yeah! He didn't notice that spot did he?" Monet said,smiling and Kelsey shook her head no.  
  
"Notice wait?" Laurie protested, who was leaning her head against Logans shoulder.  
  
"Well....when he had yelled at Monet and I,Monet got really mad and wanted to pay him back,right?" Kelsey explained.  
  
"Yeah?" Everyone said,looking at one another confused.  
  
"Well--"   
  
"I sprayed shaving cream on his butt!! So once he gets down they'll be shaving cream all over his boxers and looked like he had a REALLY  
bad accident!" Kitty cut in excited.  
  
Everyone than laughed for a couple of minutes from this event.  
  
"Well kids, I'm gonna chow down on some pancakes,so hang with ya'lls late'" Logan sneered, streching his back and than walking towards the  
door, and than added "I'll be sure to get Slim about tha' shavin' cream event." He than winked and everyone said bye as they started to depart  
and start chatting to get to know one another.  
  
"Wow! This was quiet alot of fun! Does this always happen around here?" Kitty asked Monet,as she helped her clean up stuff.  
  
"Most of the time actully. You should hear Sean singing in the shower." Monet whispered and than giggled.  
  
"So is this what always happens around here?" Laurie said, asking Kelsey who was helping her clean up the pillows.  
  
"Oh yes! We have quiet alot of fun alot of times,when it comes to not fighting! But once something sercious happens it means no play time   
and off to a mission." Kelsey said,fluffing up the pillows.  
  
"Sounds just about like our team,but Logan always has a way of keeping up the excitement." Laurie said smiling and than putting the pillow  
back on Monets bed.  
  
Kelsey than laughed and said "I can image! He seems like a pretty cool dude! Oh! I've been meaning to ask you! Are you and Logan...." Kelsey  
trailed off looking at Laurie smiling.  
  
Laurie than looked away blushing and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's actully pretty new with us two going out and I guess the whole team knew  
before us, that we both liked one another and all....."  
  
Kelsey than smiled and said warmly "Congrats! I'm glad you finally got together with him! ^_^ Sometimes I wish I had a crush or something and  
the person liked me and all."  
  
Laurie than asked warmly "Do you have any crushes by chance?"  
  
Kelseys face than went flush and shook her head calmly "No of COURSE not! Not right now anyway! I haven't had anytime to see any guys and all  
since its been mostly school,missions and my band."  
  
Laurie than said "Alright whatever you say.." and shrugged.  
  
Kelsey than sighed in relief,glad the subject was dropped.  
  
Laurie than said,patting the bed side of Monets bed,"We should really get to know one another better! You seem pretty cool already and I think  
it would be awesome if we got to know each other better."  
  
Kelsey than said happily "Alright,sounds great! You can ask me any question you'd like! I'm an open book!" She than winked and Laurie smiled.  
  
Laurie than asked nervously "Well....I was just wondering....what was your family like? Your past and all?"  
  
Kelsey than was shcoked by the question and looked down feeling a shadow cast over her. She than glanced over,seeing Monet and Kitty were about  
to walk out of her room laughing and joking around.  
  
She than sighed "Alright I'll tell you,but it's very private so let's go to my room where noone can bother us."  
  
Laurie than nodded and they both got off of Monets bed and walked out the door,with Kelsey shutting the door behind them.  
  
Kelsey than guided Laurie to her room and opened the door for her.  
  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable" Kelsey said warmly and Laurie went in sitting down on Kelseys bed. Kelsey than sighed and walked in to  
slowly, making no noise. She than turned her back and shut the door quietly. Kelsey than thought to herself *How am I going to tell her about my  
past when I don't even remember half of it and my family being departed.......*  
  
------------------ 


End file.
